The present invention relates to a spray dispenser for dispensing liquids, such as cleaning liquids and the like.
Many spray dispensers are known which use ambient air pressure in order to dispenser the contents of the dispenser. Repeated strokes of the trigger are needed to dispense large amounts of liquid; this is inconvenient and may prove to be tiresome if it is necessary to dispense large volumes of liquid.